1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection system for a vehicle, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an inspection system for a vehicle, which can continuously and automatically inspect whether various electronic components mounted inside a completed vehicle are operated without stopping for an inspection process through wireless communication, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various sensors and electronic components, such as an air conditioning system and an AV system, for checking an engine state, a traveling state, an acceleration state, and the like, and promoting convenience for a driver or a passenger are mounted in a vehicle, and have been continuously increased.
The electronic components serve as significant factors for promoting user convenience and checking a state of a vehicle, and whether various electronic components mounted in an assembly-completed vehicle are not operated or are erroneously operated needs to be essentially inspected.
Accordingly, in order to inspect the electronic components of the assembly-completed vehicle in the related art, the vehicle is transferred to an inspection process to perform inspection work.
That is, in the related art, in an inspection process of a corresponding electronic component for each step among inspection processes divided into multiple steps in order to inspect the electronic components mounted in the assembly-completed vehicle, a worker directly connects scanner equipment and a corresponding computer to the vehicle, and inspects an operation state and whether an erroneous operation is performed, and another worker repeatedly performs the aforementioned inspection work for a next inspection process and inspects whether the electronic components are normally operated, or are operated.
However, in the inspection system in the related art, a worker needs to connect the scanner equipment to the vehicle and performs the inspection work through the corresponding computer in every inspection process for each step, so that there is a problem in that productivity is degraded due to an increase in a total inspection time.
Further, an inspection history of a corresponding vehicle needs to be managed by separately gathering an inspection result value for each inspection step, so that an inspection history management of the vehicle becomes complicated, and the worker needs to directly manually connect the scanner equipment and the corresponding computer for each step, so that cost is increased due to an increase in manpower consumption.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.